L'art et la manière de devenir une fille en deux semaines
by Clochettinounette
Summary: Un concours de mannequins aura lieu dans deux semaines. La gagnante aura l'honneur devenir l'égérie de la compagnie Yostuba. Idéal pour infiltrer les locaux des nouveaux suspects dans l'affaire Kira. Problème: il n'y a pas de femmes à la cellule d'enquête. Qu'importe, L a trouvé une solution. L trouve TOUJOURS une solution.
1. Prologue

L'ambiance était au plus bas au quartier général. L'enquête sur Kira restait au point mort et, maintenant que Light et Misa avaient été innocentés, L n'avait plus aucun suspect. Il déprimait tellement que sa consommation de glucose avait baissé: il ne mettait plus 8 mais 4 sucres dans son café et même les pâtisseries de Watari ne le sortaient plus de sa léthargie. Il en était réduit à fixer une liste des dernières morts par crise cardiaque en se tripotant la lèvre avec son pouce quand Matsuda déboula parmi la cellule d'enquête en criant:

_Il faut absolument que je contacte MisaMisa!  
_Que se passe-t-il? demanda Light en se retournant vers le policier.  
_Un concours de mannequins a été organisé par le groupe Yotsuba: toutes les jeunes filles de 18 à 25 ans peuvent se présenter et la gagnante aura l'honneur de représenter cette célèbre société et de faire de la publicité pour elle! MisaMisa DOIT y participer!  
_Ah, ce n'est que ça… soupira L.

Light allait se remettre au travail quand il eu une illumination. Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse et s'exclama:

_Je sais! Ce groupe Yotsuba, c'est bien celui qui est en passe de devenir le plus important du Japon?  
_Exactement! Voilà pourquoi c'est une occasion en or pour MisaMisa! Toi au moins tu as tout compris, Light!  
_Et son taux de profit n'a-t-il pas augmenté en flèche ces derniers temps, contrairement à ceux de ses concurrents? Continua le génie sans se soucier de l'intervention du pauvre Matsuda qui prenait pourtant son rôle de manager très à coeur.  
_Où veux-tu en venir, Light-kun? L le fixait à présent de ses grands yeux noirs, un peu moins déprimé.  
_Regarde ça, il y a eu une série de morts qui me semblaient avoir un point commun, mais je ne savais pas lequel jusqu'à maintenant: toutes ces morts profitent à l'ascension du groupe Yotsuba!

….….…

L était à présent plus motivé que jamais. Il avait de nouveau une piste et même cet idiot de Matsuda avait été utile en lui donnant un moyen d'approcher les dirigeants de Yotsuba. Bon, ce concours était parfait mais encore fallait-il y participer et surtout, gagner.

_ Il faudrait trouver quelqu'un pour participer à ce concours et arriver à pénétrer les locaux du groupe Yotsuba… Un agent d'infiltration en quelque sorte...  
_On a qu'a envoyer MisaMisa! Proposa Matsuda les yeux brillants d'espoir.

Un « Non! » catégorique sortit simultanément de la bouche de Light et de L. Hors de question de confier une mission à la jeune fille, elle serait capable d'aller voir le PDG de Yotsuba et de lui demander: «Bonjour monsieur! Dites-moi, vous ne seriez pas Kira par hasard? ».

_ Mais aucune femme ne fait partie de la cellule d'enquête et Wedy est trop vielle pour se faire passer pour une jeune fille de 25 ans! Protesta le jeune policier qui se prit aussitôt une chaussure dans la tête.  
_ Je ne suis pas vielle! J'ai seulement 27 ans!  
_ Vraiment? Je t'en aurais donné au moins 30! Renchérit Matsuda d'un air étonné, ne remarquant pas qu'il était en train de s'enfoncer encore plus.

Light empêcha la voleuse professionnelle de se jeter sur lui. Déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux au quartier général, si ils commençaient à s'entretuer Kira n'aurait même plus besoin d'éliminer ses poursuivants. L le regarda faire et subitement, un sourire amusé s'afficha sur son visage. Une idée totalement insensée venait de germer dans son esprit. Une idée folle, ridicule, impensable. Et pourtant… Il se retourna vers le reste des enquêteurs qui observaient la scène calmement et déclara:

_ L'idéal serait que l'un de nous puisse participer à ce concours n'est-ce pas?

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce approuvèrent en hochant la tête.

_Et ce quelqu'un devrait remplir certains critères, lesquels?  
_Et bien… avoir entre 18 et 25 ans...  
_ Savoir soutirer des informations subtilement!  
_ Avoir un physique assez avantageux pour remporter le concours?  
_ Etre intelligent et bon comédien.  
_Et surtout, être une femme, conclut Light.

Le sourire de L commença à paraître légèrement sadique.

_ Et d'après vous, lequel d'entre nous remplit le plus grand nombre de ces critères?

La réponse fusa immédiatement:

_ Light! C'est Light!  
_ Euh… peut être, rétorqua le principal concerné, mais je ne suis pas une…

Il avisa alors l'expression du détective à ses côtés et écarquilla les yeux, comprenant ce qu'il sous-entendait.

_AH NON! Ryuzaki, tu n'es quand même pas en train de suggérer que je me travestisse pour participer à ce concours?!  
_Si, totalement.


	2. Apparence partie 1

**Blabla:** Bonjour bonjour! *voix de marchande sur la grande place* Venez venez, bonnes gens! Elle est fraîche ma fiction, elle est fraîche!  
Alors ceci est ma toute première fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!  
Je tiens à remercier ma meilleure amie pour m'avoir relue, corrigée et donné plein de bonnes idées! Un bisous à la choucroute pour toi si tu passes par là!  
Merci aussi à Kalas1209 et TheDeathN pour leurs gentils encouragements/menaces de mort, à ceux qui m'ont mise en favori et à ceux qui ont lu ma fic! Vous m'avez rendue tellement heureuse que j'en dansais de joie devant mon écran!Je vous fais aussi une tonne de bisous virtuels!  
Death Note et ses personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata, mais si quelqu'un connait un moyen pour avoir L une journée je suis preneuse!  
Sur ce, nous pouvons commencer!

…...

….

Matsuda décida d'essayer de convaincre le jeune étudiant, à sa manière:

_ Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée! Tu es déjà un peu efféminé, alors avec une robe tu passeras sans doute totalement inaperçu!

Ce qui se révéla être une mauvaise idée au vu de la réaction de ce dernier.

_JE NE SUIS PAS EFFEMINE!

Son père essaya à son tour de le faire changer d'avis:

_Allons, Light, Ryuzaki à raison, c'est sans doute le seule moyen pour avancer l'enquête.

_C'est hors de question!

_ Tu serais donc capable de laisser agir un dangereux criminel simplement par amour propre? Demanda L, prenant un air faussement blessé. Tu me déçois, Light-kun…

Le jeune génie grimaça. Il avait touché un point sensible. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser convaincre aussi facilement!

_ Et pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas, toi?

Tout le monde le regarda d'un air consterné. Déjà que voir L se travestir serait probablement ridicule, s'il devait défiler ce serait un massacre. Light imagina à son tour le grand détective affublé d'une mini jupe en train de marcher sur la scène de sa démarche trainante, le pouce au niveau de la lèvre inférieure, fixant le jury de ses yeux noirs entourés de cernes. Il serait surement recalé au premier tour. Non, en fait, il ne serait même pas accepté aux inscriptions.

Il soupira et rendit les armes:

_ Je suis vraiment obligé de le faire?

_ Serais-tu en train d'accepter ma proposition, Light-kun?

Son tortionnaire le regardait maintenant d'un air franchement moqueur. Il eu envie de le frapper mais se retint, ça n'allait pas arranger sa situation.

_ Et bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix...

…..

Light et L étaient à présent dans les appartements de Misa et le jeune homme se demandait encore comment il en était arrivé là.

Quelques minutes plutôt, le détective était monté à l'étage de la jeune fille, entraînant avec lui celui qui lui était menotté sans répondre à ses questions, et avait toqué à sa porte. Il du lui expliquer le plan cinq fois pour qu'elle comprenne que, oui, c'était bien son Light-chéri si viril qui allait devoir se travestir, ponctué par les remarques de Light qui précisait que c'était l'idée de Ryuzaki, pas la sienne hein! Pour au final lui dire:

_ Et donc, nous serions ravis si tu pouvais enseigner à Light-kun l'art de devenir une fille et plus précisément un mannequin. Il ne reste que deux semaines avant le concours mais je suis sur que tu peux l'aider.

À ce moment, l'étudiant l'avait regardé d'un air horrifié. C'était pas prévu ça!

_ Allons, Light-kun, tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'il te suffisait de mettre une robe et une perruque pour te faire passer pour une fille aux yeux de tout le monde? Je te rappelle qu'il s'agit d'un concours auquel tu dois non seulement participer, mais aussi gagner, qu'il sera diffusé partout au Japon et que si la moindre personne remarque que tu es un homme, notre plan tombe à l'eau. En plus de ça, si tu arrives à gagner il faudra aussi que tu continues cette comédie auprès des dirigeants de Yotsuba suffisamment de temps pour que nous trouvions des preuves.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, Misa, battant des mains comme une petite fille toute excitée par l'idée, les faisait s'assoir sur son canapé. Ils en étaient donc là à attendre qu'elle revienne pour « la première étape de la transformation » comme elle disait.

Light était en train de se ronger les ongles et L avait entamé une part de gâteau à la fraise qu'il avait sortit de Dieu-sait-où (Light commençait d'ailleurs à se demander s'il ne cachait pas un garde-manger sous ses T-shirts trop amples. Sinon, comment expliquer le fait qu'il soit toujours une sucrerie à la main?) quand elle arriva dans la pièce, un tas de vêtements dans les bras. Elle tendit une robe noire à son petit ami qui la regarda comme si elle allait le mordre avant de la prendre du bout des doigts comme le ferait Ryuzaki avec un téléphone. Il fut détaché par le détective pour aller se changer dans la pièce d'à côté et s'y dirigeait de la même manière qu'un condamné à mort quand il fut interpelé par la jeune fille:

_ Attend Light-chéri, tu oublies quelque chose!

Il se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec un léger morceau de tissu blanc orné de dentelle. Oh non. Pitié non. Tout mais pas ça.

_ Que… Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-il, espérant s'être trompé sur la chose.

_Un soutient-gorge, Light-chéri! Il est super pratique, tu n'as même pas besoin de le rembourrer!

Apparemment non. Ne le voyant toujours pas réagir, L lui dit sur le ton de la confidence:

_ Il me semble que ça se met au niveau de la poitrine.

Cette remarque eu le don de rendre Light encore plus atterré, sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

…

_ …

_ Oh Light-chéri! Tu es magnifique!

_ Je dois avouer qu'on s'y tromperait.

Le travesti se regarda dans le miroir, complètement déboussolé. La robe était parfaitement à sa taille, de même que les chaussures à petits talons de Misa. Attendez, il faisait la même pointure qu'elle?! En plus, il ressemblait à une fille. A UNE FILLE! Ne manquait que la perruque et l'illusion serait parfaite. Juste au moment où il pensait cela, Misa lui posa une masse de longs cheveux blonds sur la tête.

_ Aw, Lightounette, tu es si mignonne comme ça!

_ Misa a raison, tu es très belle.

_NE COMMENCEZ PAS A PARLER DE MOI AU FEMININ VOUS DEUX!

Sans se laisser perturber par les protestations du jeune homme, elle sortit sa trousse à maquillage avec un grand sourire. Aurait-elle sortit une tronçonneuse que la réaction de Light serait la même: Il recula, d'abord doucement comme pour ne passe faire remarquer puis détala à toute vitesse. A peine eut-il fait trois pas qu'il trébucha. Le nez au sol, il gémit de douleur. Fichus talons!

_Light-chéri! Tout va bien?

Misa se précipita sur lui pour vérifier s'il ne s'était pas foulé une cheville. Elle se pencha, saisit sa jambe… et poussa un cri d'horreur.

_ Oh mon Dieu!

_ Que se passe-t-il? Light-kun est blessé?

L s'approcha à son tour de Light.

_ Il n'a rien, déclara-t-il simplement. Inutile de s'affoler, Misa.

_ Mais regarde! Continua-t-elle en lui désignant ses jambes, c'est affreux!

_Qu'est-ce qui est affreux? Demanda Light anxieusement.

_ Tout ces poils! Mon Dieu! Une jeune fille raffinée ne saurait rester comme ça! Vite, à la salle de bain!

_ Euh… que comptes-tu faire, Misa? Light craignait le pire. Qui sait ce que cette vile créature pouvait lui faire subir.

_T'épiler les jambes, bien sur!

Le châtain la regarda effaré. Il voulu s'enfuir de nouveau mais L, prévoyant, l'avait re-mennoté. Il le traina jusqu'à la salle de bain et l'assit de force sur le rebord de la baignoire tandis que Misa lui étalait une épaisse couche de… de quoi d'ailleurs? C'était pâteux, chaud et ça avait une couleur orangée.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est? S'enquit L en regardant la pâte, comme fasciné.

_ De la cire! Bon, ça va faire un peu mal mais c'est ce qu'il y a de plus pratique en matière d'épilation.

Light marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « c'est mon égo qui va avoir le plus mal ». Pauvre petit garçon naïf. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait.

…

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Tout le quartier général eut un frisson d'horreur. Ils étaient en train de regarder dans les appartements de Misa Amane grâce au caméras de vidéos surveillance et jusque là, ils s'étaient bien amusés, surtout Matsuda qui avait l'impression de regarder un feuilleton humoristique. Mais là, la solidarité masculine l'emportait sur la rigolade.

_ NAAAOOOOOOON! Je veux pas! Pitié! Arrêtez tout! Je suis prêt à passer le restant de mes jours avec des lamelles oranges sur les jambes pour ne plus souffrir!

_ Light-kun, cesse de faire l'enfant. Tu vois bien que c'est presque fini.

_ Allez, Lightounet! Plus que deux et c'est terminé!

Ils virent Light se mordre le bras tandis que Misa s'apprêtait à arracher une bande de cire.

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SALOPE!

_Light-kun, tu deviens vulgaire.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Ryuzaki, c'est une réaction courante lors des premières épilations à la cire! Courage Lightounet, celle-là c'est la dernière!

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE!

_ Et voilà! Tu as des jambes magnifiques maintenant! Déclara la jeune fille.

« Magnifique » n'était pas le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit de Light pour qualifier ses jambes qui étaient à présent parsemées de plaques rouges et qui continuaient de le brûler.

_ Tu exagères, Light-kun, ça ne peut pas faire si mal que ça.

Le martyr envoya un regard haineux au détective.

_ Ah oui?! TU VEUX ESSAYER PEUT-ETRE?

_Allons Light-chéri, ne dit pas de bêtises. Ryuzaki est un homme, il ne va pas s'épiler!

_ ET MOI ALORS, JE SUIS PAS UN HOMME C'EST CA?

_ Pas pour les semaines à venir, en tout cas, répliqua L.

_ Ryuzaki, s'il le faut le suis prêt à me déshabiller ici et maintenant pour te prouver le contraire, siffla Light en se redressant, sa fierté piquée au vif.

Ignorant les « OUI! OUI! OUIIIIIIIIIII! » de Misa, le brun lui répondit:

_ Epargne-nous cette vision d'horreur, tu veux?

Le châtain se retourna et commença à bouder, vexé comme un poux et Misa laissa échapper un « oooh » de déception… mais reprit bien vite sa bonne humeur naturelle:

_ Bon, maintenant que Light-chéri a des jambes de mannequin, nous allons pouvoir passer au maquillage!


	3. Apparence partie 2

**Blabla:** *Pointe le bout de son nez telle une petite souris derrière une porte* Euh... bonjour? Après une courte (longue) absence, je suis de retour! Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi longue mais je suis en internant cette année et j'ai moins de temps pour écrire.  
Je remercie Kalas1209 et Belli-za pour leur gentilles reviews. Vous m'avez fait très plaisir! Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont mise en favori, qui suivent ma fic et qui me lisent. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me faire des critiques, positives ou négatives!  
Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Pour l'instant, L se marrait bien. Il pouvait faire souffrir Light et comprendre un peu plus les moeurs et coutumes des femmes, même si pour le moment il avait surtout constaté qu'elles avaient des pratiques assez masochistes: s'arracher les poils, porter des vêtements qui les empêchent de respirer et des chaussures sur lesquelles elles ressemblent à des équilibristes…

Aussi, quand Misa avait annoncé l'étape maquillage, il avait commencé à rire discrètement, ce qui lui avait attiré un regard noir de la part de Light. Il avait répondu à ses geignements et plaintes par un « Mets-y un peu de bonne volonté! » et s'apprêtait même à ouvrir une boite de sucres en morceaux pour savourer le spectacle comme au cinéma, cependant il déchanta bien vite quand il entendit la jeune fille dire:

_ Et donc, comme il faut que tu apprennes à maquiller par toi même, tu vas reproduire sur Ryuzaki les gestes que je ferai sur ton visage.

_ Pardon?! S'enquit ce dernier.

_ Autrement dit, tu vas me servir de cobaye, ricana Light.

Il ne serait pas le seul à souffrir au moins. Et il pourrait se venger…

_Mais… Mais je n'ai pas envie!

_ Oh allons Ryuzaki, mets-y un peu de bonne volonté! Lui souffla moqueusement le châtain.

« J'ai comme l'impression que mon propre argument s'est retourné contre moi », pensa L.

Il s'assit donc sur un fauteuil dans sa position habituelle et attendit le supplice.

Light, quant à lui, observa avec inquiétude Misa sortir poudres, rouges à lèvre et mascaras tout en se demandant pourquoi elle en avait une vingtaine de la même couleur à chaque fois. La petite blonde lui fit face avec un grand sourire en agitant une palette de plusieurs nuances de beige sous son nez.

_ Alors c'est très simple, retient bien Light-chéri: tu étales d'abord du fond de teint sur toute la surface du visage. Evite de laisser une ligne de démarcation dans le cou.

Elle l'enduit d'une substance poudreuse, appuyant sur son visage puis descendant sur son cou. Light commença à paniquer: après avoir voulu lui arracher la peau des jambes, c'était au tour de celle du visage! Cette fille voulait le tuer!

Il soupira de soulagement quand la blonde lui lâcha enfin le visage pour saisir une poudre qui, pour lui, était la même que la première mais dans une boîte différente.

_Ensuite, on met du blush sur le haut des pommettes.

Elle attrapa un gros pinceau et appliqua le blush sur les joues d'un Light qui ne rêvait que de courir au lavabo le plus proche pour se débarrasser de toute ces suppléments qui le grattaient horriblement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une peau en trop. Est-ce que les filles en se démaquillant ressentaient la même chose que les serpents qui muaient?

_ Après on passe aux yeux. Choisis la couleur en fonction de tes yeux et étales-en un peu sur ta main pour voir si ça va avec ton teint. Oh! Lightounet, celui-là te va à merveille!

Tout en parlant, elle avait exécuté ses explications et le jeune homme s'était retrouvé avec une trace bleue sur les paupières. La jeune femme se retourna et fouilla parmi les tubes sur la table basse.

_ Bon, maintenant, la bouch… tiens? Où est passé mon rouge à lèvre Dior n°327? C'est mon préféré, je ne peux pas l'avoir oubli… Ryuzaki c'est toi qui l'a?! Demanda-t-elle, étonnée, en l'apercevant le tube à la main.

_Ah! C'était du rouge à lèvre? Répondit le détective. Il y avait marqué parfum fraise, alors…

_ TU AS MANGÉ MON ROUGE A LÈVRE?

_ Euh… oui? avoua-t-il d'une petite voix en sentant qu'il avait une grosse, GROSSE bêtise.

A cet instant, Misa ressemblait à une cocotte-minute dont on n'aurait pas enlevé la pression, on pouvait presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Et qu'arrive-t-il aux cocotte-minute dont on enlève pas la pression? C'est très simple: elles explosent.

_ C'ETAIT MON PRÉFÉRÉ! UN ROUGE A LEVRE DE CHEZ DIOR! ABRUTI! Hurla-t-elle.

_Euh, mais je vais t'en racheter deux! Non dix! Non, même pas, un camion entier! Dit L précipitamment.

_ MÊME SI TU LE VOULAIS TU NE POURRAIS PAS EN AVOIR LA MOITIÉ D'UN! C'ÉTAIT UN ROUGE A LÈVRE COLLECTOR, UNE ÉDITION LIMITÉE QUE J'AI EU GRÂCE À MA CARTE DE FIDÉLITÉ! J'AI DU ATTENDRE DES MOIS POUR AVOIR ASSEZ DE POINTS ET QUAND J'AI ENFIN PU L'ACHETER, C'ÉTAIT LE DERNIER DU MAGASIN! SOMBRE CRÉTIN!

Le brun se fit tout petit sur son fauteuil et même Light sentit que ce n'était pas le moment de l'embêter. Il en était presque à regretter la Misa qui le collait partout en criant des « Light-chériiiiiii! » avec sa voix de crécelle. Elle sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, ce qui fit sursauter les deux compères. Ils n'osèrent plus bouger jusqu'à ce que Misa réapparaisse, un grand sourire au lèvres.

_Je ne vous ai pas fait attendre les garçons? demanda-t-elle d'une voix chantante.

Light se demanda comment elle pouvait changer radicalement de personnalité en moins de trois minutes et L soupira de soulagement, mais un regard noir de la jeune fille lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas oublié l'incident. Il nota mentalement d'être gentil à l'avenir avec elle. Très gentil.

_ Non, c'est bon. Lui répondit Light.

_ Alors, passons donc à l'eye-liner, Light-chéri. Ça sert à souligner le regard et à l'approfondir. Tu en mets un trait au bord de la paupière, comme çaaaa. Puis la touche finale: le mascara! Ouvre grand les yeux!

Il fit le contraire de ce qu'elle lui demandait: il ferma les yeux. Cette fille était capable de le rendre aveugle!

_ N'aie pas peur! Ouvre les yeux!

Il essaya, il essaya vraiment de coopérer mais c'était plus fort que lui: à chaque fois qu'elle approchait la brosse à mascara, il clignait des yeux. Misa réussit finalement à lui en mettre tant bien que mal et lui tendit un miroir.

_ Regarde comme tu es subliiiiiime! Minauda-t-elle.

Le travesti mit un certain temps avant de se reconnaitre. Kami-sama, il ne ressemblait plus du tout à un homme!

_ C'est moi ça?! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix rendue aiguë par la surprise.

_ Wouah! Light-chéri, tu sais même faire une voix de fille?

_ Hein? Mais non!

_ Je pense que ta transformation physique peut être considérée comme terminée, Light-kun. C'est une bonne chose.

Ouais, bah ils avaient pas la même définition de « bonne chose ». Enfin bon, il allait être plus tranquille maintenant, le plus gros du changement était fait.

_ Mais il reste encore plein de choses à modifier chez Light-chéri! Comme lui enseigner les manières et le comportement d'une fille, par exemple. Aujourd'hui c'était la partie la plus facile du travail! S'exclama Misa.

Ou pas.

_ Ah une dernière chose Lightounet! Une fille fait attention à son alimentation, alors dorénavant tu mangeras équilibré!

_ Ce n'est pas un problème, je mange déjà plutôt équilibré. Répondit le jeune homme.

_ Et ça veut dire PLUS de chips aromatisées! Précisa-t-elle.

PLUS DE CHIPS? Il allait mourir. Décéder. Crever. Rendre l'âme. Passer l'arme à gauche. Appelez ça comme vous voudrez mais il ne pourrait pas rester en vie dans ces conditions. Et cet imbécile de L qui attendait sa réaction en souriant. Très bien, il allait lui en mettre plein la vue à ce panda psychopathe.

_ Ça va être difficile mais je vais faire de mon mieux! Minauda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Ce qui eu le don de faire fondre Misa.

_ KYAAAAAAAAA! LIGHT-CHÉRI M'A SOURI! Hum… euh… je voulais dire quoi déjà? Ah oui! Et pour soutenir Light, je propose que TOUT LE MONDE se mette au régime! Renchéri-t-elle avec un regard appuyé vers le détective qui entamait son 87e sucre de la journée. Détective qui se figea. C'était donc ça sa vengeance pour le rouge à lèvre… Une vengeance digne d'un 2e Kira.

_ Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit Misa, manger sucré ne fait pas grossir si on réfléchit! Protesta-t-il.

_ Ce n'est pas qu'une question de poids! Pour garder un teint beau et sain il faut manger équilibré. Toi et ta peau de cadvre en êtes la preuve vivante Ryuzaki, répliqua Misa.

L regarda vers elle, dépité. Un régime. Il allait devoir faire un régime. Et tout ça non pas pour lui, mais pour soutenir Light. Qui avait eut l'idée stupide de le travestir pour le faire participer à ce concours déjà? Ah oui, c'était lui même. Arrêter de manger du sucre juste pour son teint… Il avait raison. Les femmes étaient définitivement masochistes.

Il se leva, ouvrit la porte et fit mine de sortir de la pièce, le regard hagard, mais fut retenu par la menotte, elle même retenue par Light.

_ Où vas-tu comme ça, L?

_Eh bien… voir si les autres ont avancé sur l'enquête pourquoi?

_ Ah, mais tu oublies quelque chose!

Le jeune homme le poussa à l'intérieur, ferma brusquement la porte qui commençait à en avoir marre d'être malmenée et agita une palette de maquillage devant ses yeux.

_ Je dois d'abord te maquiller!

L n'aurait vraiment pas dû avoir l'idée de travestir Light. Vraiment pas.

…...

_Bien! Séance de maquillage scène 2, Light maquille Ryuzaki! Action!

_ Misa, est-ce vraiment nécessaire? Demanda L en observant la jeune fille qui se prenait pour un metteur en scène.

_ Aaaah, ça fait teeeellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas autant amusée! S'exclama-t-elle en ignorant la remarque du détective. Bon, à toi de jouer Light-chéri! Je te laisse faire et je ne dis rien, tu me préviens juste quand tu as fini et je t'expliquerai tes erreurs.

Le susnommé se plaça face à L, un grand sourire ornant son visage.

_ Tu as raison Misa, moi aussi je ne me suis pas amusé comme ça depuis un bon moment! Alors si j'ai bien compris, c'est d'abord le fond de teint...

L se demanda s'il devait avoir peur. Il décida que oui quand il vit que Light prenait une boîte de poudre rouge, le mot « Blush » écrit en gros caractère sur le couvercle. Cet abruti faisait exprès de se tromper, il en était sûr. Bon, Misa ne devait rien dire mais lui, il pouvait.

_ Light-kun, si je ne m'abuse, ça c'est du…

_Tutututut! Le coupa Misa. Tu te tais, Ryuzaki, et tu laisse Lightounet faire. S'il se trompe ce n'est pas grave, c'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend!

Il se renfrogna dans son fauteuil, sous l'oeil victorieux d'un Light qui lui en voulait pour il ne savait quelle raison. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait été méchant avec lui ou quoi que ce soit, pensa-t-il de mauvaise foi.

Light enduit ses doigts de poudre et l'étala d'abord sur le front de sa victime, puis sur les tempes, descendit vers le menton et remonta brusquement vers les pommettes. Il se retint de rire, L ressemblait à un hamster. Il les tira ensuite comme on le ferait avec un adorable bambin. Il continua de jouer un moment avec les joues d'un détective qui l'arrêta agacé.

_ Light-kun, on peut savoir ce que tu fais?

_ Je fais pénétrer le fond de teint dans ta peau, pourquoi? Sourit-il innocemment.

Il lui pacha les joues et réfléchit à la suite. Que pouvait-il bien faire subir d'autre à L? Il essaya de se remémorer la démonstration de Misa. Qu'avait-elle dit ensuite? Ah oui, le machin dans le cou. Ça lui donnait une idée…

De son côté, L aurait déjà poussé une série de longs soupirs s'il n'avait pas eu une réputation à tenir. Soudain, il paniqua en sentant les mains de Light enserrer son cou, de plus en plus fort. L'étudiant voulait l'étrangler?!

_ Aaah! Enlevons cette affreuse ligne de démarcation!

_ Light-kun… Je… ne peux plus… respirer…

_ Ooooh! Pardon! S'exclama le châtain, un air tout sauf désolé sur le visage.

Il s'éloigna et observa le fruit de son travail. Le visage de L, habituellement d'un blanc maladif, était rouge vif. Son imagination lui fit voir le détective coiffé de plumes et habillé d'une tunique amérindienne, dansant autour d'un totem. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces images. Après toutes ces semaines de réflexion pour attraper Kira il avait vraiment besoin d'un peu de repos, il allait devenir fou sinon. Il attrapa la boîte de fard à paupière. Quelle couleur choisir? Les iris du détective étaient noires. Il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu Misa dire que « Le noir, ça va avec tout », durant l'un des longs monologues qu'elle déclamait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Bon, ça ne l'avançait pas plus que ça. Il se rappela alors de ses vieux cours d'art plastique au collège, où il avait apprit les couleurs complémentaires. Le teint de L étant actuellement rouge, il allait donc prendre du vert.

Le pauvre cobaye se retrouva donc avec deux rectangles vert pomme partant du bout de ses paupières jusqu'au sourcils.

_Après, il me semble que c'est le rouge à lèvre.

Il voulu en choisir un au hasard, ils se ressemblaient tous pour lui, mais Misa lui tendit alors un tube. Il haussa un sourcil mais comprit en voyant la mention « parfum piment » sur le produit. L ne risquait pas de le manger cette fois. Il l'appliqua sur ses les lèvres et prit ensuite un crayon un noir.

_ Maintenant, je dois appliquer l'eye-liner, dit-il.

Il fit un trait noir sur les paupières du détective de la même largeur que les cernes sous ses yeux, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son côté panda mutant. En guise de touche finale, il faillit lui crever les yeux avec la brosse à mascara.

_Tadaaaaam! S'exclama-t-il en reculant. J'ai fini!

L'adjectif coloré était un euphémisme pour qualifier le résultat. L ressemblait à un croisement entre un indien, un raton-laveur et un clown. Ce dernier faillit s'étouffer en voyant à quoi il ressemblait, mais quand Misa s'approcha de Light et le félicita chaleureusement pour son travail ce fut trop. Il n'avait pas mangé de sucre pendant toute la séance de maquillage, soit 34 minutes exactement, un record pour lui. Il tendit la main sans réfléchir vers la boîte en carton qui lui faisait de l'oeil depuis la table basse mais la blonde l'arrêta d'un coup de faux-ongles sur sa main. L s'était toujours demandé pourquoi les femmes portaient ces artifices inutiles selon lui, mais maintenant il savait. Ce n'était pas par souci d'esthétique, c'était simplement une arme. Discrète, l'arme. Et douloureuse surtout.

Les deux garçons se mirent presque à danser de joie quand la jeune femme leur tendit des cotons et du démaquillant. Ils retrouvèrent leur état naturel avec soulagement et accueillirent Watari comme un héros alors qu'il venait leur annoncer que le diner était servi.

_ Bon, je suppose que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, annonça Misa. Demain nous continuerons avec l'attitude. Couche-toi tôt Light-chéri! Pense à ton teint!

Ledit Light-chéri parti en vitesse de ce qui était devenu sa salle de torture pour les deux semaines à venir en lançant un « Oui, t'inquiète! » absolument pas convainquant. Il avait un peu peur pour la suite mais cette journée l'avait tellement affamé qu'il ne pensait qu'à aller manger. L le suivit, dans un état totalement opposé. La seule chose qu'il arrivait à dire était « Plus de sucre. Plus de sucre. Plus. De. Sucre». On voulait l'affamer. Toute cette affaire n'était qu'un sombre complot, pensa-t-il en oubliant qu'il était celui qui avait enclenché ladite affaire.

Watari les observa avec son air neutre habituel. Mais au fond de lui, il se dit avec amusement que L était peut être en train de nouer pour la première fois une relation qui s'apparentait à de l'amitié avec quelqu'un.


End file.
